Out of Ashes: Una Historia de Zootopia
by Frankie3110
Summary: Nick y Judy han tenido locas aventuras, pero cuando un joven zorro que dice ser de otro mundo-un mundo humano- llega a la cuidad, las cosas comienzan a ponerse más extrañas de lo que imaginaban. ¿Caerán en ruinas sus vidas y su mundo?... O aprenderán que la belleza puede salir de las cenizas. Historia Original de Joseph Wildehopps. Esta traducción esta permitida por el autor.


**Capítulo Uno: La Llegada **

Joseph estaba hambriento, y la Bestia lo sabía.

Él había estado vagando por ése seco bosque por unas dos semanas, y en todo ese tiempo no había comido nada más que corteza de árboles y agujas de pino, su única bebida el agua putrefacta que encontró en charcos de lodo del suelo de la floresta. La única oportunidad que tenía para poder comer algo sería dejar suelta a la Bestia, que era algo que trataba de evitar a toda costa. Sin embargo, él sabía que no podría aguantar mucho más. Si no comía pronto, la Bestia iba a salir y se encargaría de sus necesidades esta misma.

Ya lo podía sentir. El hambre que le carcomía en su estómago vacío estaba siendo oscurecida por el fuego que estaba inundando a través de cada célula en su cuerpo mientras la Bestia emergía, lenta pero seguramente, desde su interior. Podía sentir sus huesos agrietarse y reformarse mientras tomaba posesión de su cuerpo. Sentía sus músculos estrechándose y sus dientes, afilados como cuchillas, apuñalando sus encías. Se sentía como si el mismo infierno había sido soltado en su cuerpo de una sola vez. Sabiendo que el cambio no sería muy lejano, él sólo podía rezar y desear que no estuviera muy cerca de algún tipo de civilización. No quería herir a nadie.

Rechinando sus dientes contra el dolor, Joseph Solomón caminó penosamente a través del terreno mojado y lodoso, estancado con hojas caídas, mientras el diluvio de lluvia continuaba a su alrededor. Cada paso era más imposible que el último, trayendo olas frescas de dolor y hambre. Mirando hacia arriba a través de las ramas medio secas del bosque al cielo quebrantado por relámpago, Joseph ya podía presenciar los bordes de su visión tornándose roja y borrosa. Pasó sus manos arriba y abajo en sus empapados brazos, encontrando que la piel escamosa había empezado a aparecer. Con un último y arduo paso, Joseph cayó de rodillas en agonía, toda su energía totalmente agotada. Sólo podía esperar a que la Bestia se apoderara de él.

Vendría, una vez más, con sus garras filosas, dientes aplastantes, y una hambre perversa e ira tan poderosa que ya había reclamado las vidas de docenas. Mientras se tendía en el lodo, imágenes que fueron las únicas memorias que había tenido cuando la Bestia tomó su lugar, parpadearon en su mente, batiendo su estómago y llenando su garganta de acidez. Metal destrozado por la fuerza de sus garras… bata de laboratorio, una vez prístina, estaba triturada y manchada con rojo… la sensación de carne suave rompiendo por la fuerza de su mandíbula, un torrente de sangre caliente y salada vertida sobre su lengua…

La ola de aflicción y remordimiento que le golpeó fue mil veces peor que el dolor de su cambio. _No_, pensó, buscando en su cinto por la herramienta que pensó sería su salvación. _NO. NUNCA. MÁS. _De entre los mojados bolsillos de su abrigo, agarró el mango del cuchillo de cazador que había cargado por meses. No lo usaba por defensa propia - la Bestia se encargaba de eso - pero para comida, en las ocasiones que podía encontrarla. Pero no esta vez. No, esta vez la hoja era para él, y sólo él.

Joseph desenvainó la hoja brillante y puso la punta contra su cuello, reposando la empuñadura en la empapada tierra para que la hoja esté apuntada justo a su nuez de Adán. _No más_, pensó. _Ya no viviré así. _Presionó la hoja en su piel temblorosa, que estaba siendo tomada por las escamas de la Bestia. Tenía que hacerlo ahora o sería muy tarde. Estaba listo.

Era su hora de morir.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de atravesarse la tráquea profundamente, la onda de dolor a través de sus extremidades y cuerpo incrementaron por un millón. Soltó un chillido de agonía por el espasmo que le atravesó el brazo, lanzando el cuchillo al lado, que se perdió por su rápido deterioro en su visión. El dolor lo ahogó y lo detuvo. Se acostó en su estómago retorciéndose en sufrimiento, en tanto dolor que no tenía el respiro para gritar. Era muy tarde. Se iba a desmayar, e iba a cambiar. Mientras la oscuridad nublaba su visión, Joseph pensó haber visto algo en la distancia: una luz brillante, acercándose a él. _Oh, por favor, _pensó, pensando que estaba muriendo. _Por favor, que esto sea el fin. _

Sin embargo, sus esperanzas de muerte fueron rápidamente quebrantadas. Mientras la ardiente luz se acercaba, Joseph vió por entre su borrosa, roja-sangre visión, que la luz se partía en dos, convirtiéndose en un par de orbes que relucían brillantemente en la noche. No eran las luces al final del túnel.

Eran luces delanteras.

_No. _Joseph pensó con temor. _Por favor, no. _Podía haber jurado que estaba millas lejos de algún tipo de civilización. No habían calles en algún lugar cerca de ahí. Entonces porqué había un auto yendo hacia él?

La última fuerza de Joseph desapareció de su cuerpo. Se puso flácido en el suelo y las luces le pasarón de lado. Silenciosamente esperando a que nadie lo encontrara, Joseph dió un último suspiro, restó su cabeza en el lodo y dejó que la oscuridad lo tomara.

* * *

A pesar de que la desmadejada metrópolis de Zootopia todavía estaba bulliciosa con animals yendo y viniendo en las tardes horas de la mañana, Judy Hopps estaba extremadamente aburrida. Prácticamente ningún caso decidió posarse en la mesa del Jefe Bogo la semana pasada, así que, por defecto, se les había encomendado a Judy y su compañero la tarea de vigilar por aceleradores y esperar una llamada del despacho. Estaban actualmente sentados en su casi cómico patrullero de gran tamaño en el pequeño estacionamiento de una tienda de segunda mano en Avenida Amazona. Nick Wilde, su compañero y primer zorro en el Departamento de Policía de Zootopia, estaba sentado en el auto pasajero del automóvil, sus ojos grandes y verdosos concentrados en el juego de Sudoku que jugaba en su teléfono.

Judy y Nick habían sido compañeros de policía por unos cinco meses, y habían sido los mejores meses en la vida de Judy. Ella pasaba el tiempo, todos los días, a cada hora, con su mejor amigo en el mundo entero. Claro, a veces podía ser molesto - después de todo era _Nick Wilde_-pero Judy lo amaba por eso. De hecho, en los último meses, el dúo se había convertido en un poquito más que mejores amigos. No había tomado mucho tiempo después de que Nick se uniera la DPZ y fuera asignado como el compañero de Judy para que los dos realizaran de que había una química muy especial entre ellos. Una química que se había formado a base de su improvisada camaradería durante la crisis de los Aulladores. Durante todo el proceso de la solicitud de Nick a la Academia, su entrenamiento, su graduación, y su eventual misión como el compañero de Judy, el zorro y la coneja se hicieron más y más unidos, hasta que ninguno de los dos pudo negar que tenían sentimientos el uno por el otro que sobrepasaba los bordes de profesionalismo o incluso amistad.

Nick fue el primero en abrirse. En el verano de 2017, después de unos meses de ellos trabajando juntos, había invitado a Judy la primera cita de su vida. No era algo muy extravagante - Nick le había reservado un lugar en un prestigioso restaurante en Sahara Square y después la tomó a una caminata a lo largo de la costa del centro del Lago Pax, el gigante abrevadero sobre el cual la ciudad había sido construida. Mientras estaban parados allí, contemplando el agua, Judy se había encontrado inconscientemente moviéndose junto a Nick en la calma de la noche, eventualmente presionándose contra su costado, su pata apretada fuertemente en la suya.

Se quedaron así por un tiempo, silenciosos, disfrutando la presencia del otro. Después de algunos minutos del maravilloso silencio, Nick se dio la vuelta para mirar a la coneja frente a frente, sus cuerpos meros centímetros de distancia. "Judy," susurra, su voz casi incomprensible. La coneja inmediatamente apuntó sus ojos violeta a sus ojos esmeralda, sorprendida de que la había llamado por su nombre - él casi siempre la llamaba "Pelusa" o "Zanahorias" o algún otro apodo. La única vez que lo recordó llamándola por su nombre fue cuando cayeron al agua por la cascada fuera del Asilo Cliffside - cuando Nick, con un breve momento de puro pánico, pensó que la había perdido.

"Si, Nick?" respondió, su voz un poquito más que un respiro.

"Gracias," dijo calladamente, sus ojos mostrando una vulnerabilidad que él raramente mostraba. "Gracias por ser mi amiga, mi compañera. Gracias por creer en mí cuando nadie más lo hizo. Gracias…por salvarme."

Antes de que Judy tuviera tiempo para responder, Nick se inclinó y, con la gentileza que nunca había esperado de él, presionó sus labios con ella en su primer beso.

Fue en ese momento, mientras se dejaba derretir en los brazos cálidos del zorro, que Judy supo que nada sería lo mismo. Ella nunca sería capaz de ver a Nick Wilde como un amigo de nuevo. En un momento, se convirtió en mucho más. Él ahora era su compañero, novio, confidente, su roca - y ahora, ella empezaba a pensar, mientras se sentaba en el patrullero en esta inusual mañana fría de Octubre, Nick Wilde podría ser el amor de su vida.

Habiendo estado solo en una relación por unos meses, ninguno de los dos había dicho la palabra con A. No en ese sentido de todos modos. Ya habían tenido el momento "Sabes que me amas" en su primer día juntos en el trabajo, pero eso fue cuando solo eran compañeros y mejores amigos, no una pareja. Ahora Judy estaba empezando a preguntarse si era el momento para decirlo. Ella miró a Nick, todavía jugando en su teléfono, y lo observó entero: sus grandes ojos verdes, su pelaje rojizo, la cola tupida, sus patas delicadas tocando suavemente la pantalla…las patas que la sostuvieron después de haber expresado sus sentimientos debajo de aquel puente. Las patas que ligaron su herida cuando había sido cortada en el museo. Las patas en las que ella sabía que podía confiar siempre. Se preguntó, por un momento, como su vida sería si nunca hubiera conocido a Nick Wilde. Como lo imaginaba, una repentina puñalada de dolor le retorció el corazón, y no pudo evitar soltar un ligero jadeo. Vió en un instante una vida sin Nick, y la odiaba. No podía soportar pensar en ello. Se dió cuenta que lo necesitaba. No podía vivir sin él.

Estaba enamorada.

Pero no se lo podía decir todavía.

"¿Estás bien, Zanahorias?" él dijo, sorprendido por su pequeño jadeo.

"¡Si!" dijo Judy rápidamente, tratando de ocultar su rubor yendo a través de sus orejas. "Creo que solo… me distraje un poco, es todo."

"¡Y yo pensaba que se suponía que _tu_ eras la responsable en esta camaradería!" dijo Nick con su sonrisa astuta. Viendo esa sonrisa le puso el corazón acelerado. Ella rápidamente miró a la ventana para ocultar el calor propagándose por sus mejillas y orejas.

"Bueno, no puedo hacer todo el trabajo yo sola, ¿verdad?" bromeó de vuelta.

¿Qué trabajo?" Nick replicó juguetonamente. "¡Hemos estado sentados aquí por dos horas y no hemos tenido a ningún acelerador!" Él sonó como si verdaderamente estaba esperando por uno. Judy tuvo que admitir que algo de acción estaría bien.

"Bueno," ella suspiró, "Ojalá que tengamos otra tarea pronto para que no estemos sentados aquí todo el día."

Como si fuera una señal, el transmito del techo sonó, alertando al dúo de un comando próximo. Era el Jefe Bogo.

"¡Hopps! ¡Wilde! ¡Respondan!"

Judy fue a por el micrófono, pero Nick fue más rápido. Lo agarró del techo y respondió. "Aquí Wilde, señor. ¿Cuál es el problema?"

"¿Están ocupados en este momento?"

"Para nada, señor. Nada de acción en todo el día."

"Bien. Recibimos una llamada del despacho sobre una situación no muy lejos de ustedes, bloque 8600 de Castaña. Un comerciante llamó reportando un Zorro con aspecto demacrado deambulando fuera de su tienda. Aparentemente cuando fue a preguntar si necesitaba ayuda, empezó a gritar y chillar y preguntando donde estaba y que le estaba pasando." Bogo sonaba preocupado - más preocupado que usual para una rutinaria recogida de un vagabundo. "Necesito que los dos vayan a recogerlo antes de que dañe a alguien - o a él mismo. Traten de calmarlo, hablar algo de sentido en él, y traerlo de vuelta a la estación."

"Seguro, Jefe. Estaremos ahí." Nick estaba a punto de poner el micrófono en su lugar cuando la voz de Bogo se escuchó de nuevo.

"Otra cosa, Wilde. Ten cuidado con este. Parece estar inusualmente fuera de sus casillas."

Porque es eso, señor? Necesito algunos detalles," dijo Nick, confuso.

Una de las cosas que seguía gritando era…" Había un crujido de papeles mientras Bogo aparentemente miraba en sus notas. "Aquí está. Él seguía gritando, 'Porque demonios hay animales que hablan por todos lados?'"

Nick le dió a Judy una mirada preocupada. Habían lidiado con algunos casos de vagabundos delirantes, pero nunca con alguien _tan _trastornado. "Estamos en camino, señor." Nick puso el micrófono de vuelta en su funda, puso las sirenas y le indicó a Judy para salir.

Demasiado para una mañana tan tranquila.

* * *

En el momento en el que Nick y Judy llegaron a la escena, un gran grupo ya se había formado para mirar el espectáculo. El par tuvo que forcejearse entre la multitud, mostrando sus placas y diciendo que eran del DPZ, porque el grupo era muy denso para poder pasar el patrullero. Finalmente al otro lado de la masa de animales, Judy podía presenciar claramente el sospechoso: un joven zorro rojo, lleno de lodo, sentado en el suelo con su espalda en una lámpara de luz, meciéndose de un lado a otro mientras sollozos desgarradores salían de su hocico. La única ropa del cachorro parecía ser una sucia camiseta rota que le iba mejor a un lobo que a un mamífero de su tamaño. Judy estaba a punto de acercarsele, pero Nick puso su mano en su hombro de manera protectiva. "Tú ocúpate de la multitud," él dijo. "Yo me ocupo de él." Estaba a punto de protestar, pero Nick ya estaba caminando hacia el zorro.

No era que Nick quería toda la acción para él - aunque si estaba tremendamente aburrido hasta este punto del día - pero el tipo estaba hecho un desastre, y no quería que Judy luchara con él si se volvía loco. El mero pensamiento de ella siendo herida de nuevo como había sido en el museo era muy doloroso para Nick.

Nick se acercó lentamente hacia el joven zorro, sus patas arriba en lo que esperaba que era un gesto no amenazante. "Señor, por favor cálmese," dijo en una voz calmante.

Escuchando al recién llegado, el joven zorro rojo levantó la cabeza, disparando copos de lodo por todos lados. Estaba absolutamente sucio. Pareció que no se había bañado en semanas. Sus ojos eran salvajes. Sus pupilas estaban tan dilatadas que casi no se podía ver la iris medio marrona. Nick sintió su pata deslizarse ligeramente hacia la pistola taser en su cintura.

"Sólo cálmate, amigo, ¿okay?" dijo Nick, tomando lentos pasos hacia él, y agachándose para tener contacto visual con él. "Mi nombre es Nick. Nick Wilde. Soy un Oficial del Departamento Policíaco de Zootopia. Si solo te calmas y vienes conmigo, mi compañera y yo estaremos felices de responder cada pregunta que tengas."

En vez de calmarlo, pareció que la llegada de Nick sólo influyó más en el estado de pánico del Zorro. Rápidamente escaneando a Nick de la cabeza a los pies, cruzando sus ojos sobre el reluciente uniforme de policía, el perturbado zorro gritó, ¡¿Zorros policías que hablan?! Que… demonios… está…pasando…" De repente, con un lloriqueo agudo, el zorro se rodó y se colocó en una posición fetal, comenzando a sollozar salvajemente.

Nick, gentil y cuidadosamente, se arrodilló al lado del Zorro y posó una pata sobre su hombro. El cachorro se encogió un poco, pero no atacó. Nick empezó a hablar en la voz más cálida que pudo. "Mira, amigo, estoy seguro de que has pasado por mucho, pero ya estás a salvo. Te prometo que si vienes conmigo vas a estar bien. ¿Puedes hacer eso por mi, colega?"

Por algunos segundos, el zorro siguió sollozando, y entonces, tembloroso, asintió. "O…okay." dijo tentativamente.

"Bien." dijo Nick, inmensamente aliviado. "Déjame ayudarte a ir al auto." Nick ayudó al zorro, aún entre sollozos, cálidamente a ponerse de pie y lo dirigió al patrullero. Notando los escalofríos del joven y la manera en que su aliento se enfriaba en el aire frío de la mañana, el zorro rápidamente se quitó la chaqueta de DPZ y le cubrió los hombros. El zorro siguió diciéndole palabras calmantes, tratando de mantenerlo en buen estado. "Shh…estas bien…ya estás bien ahora…" Judy lo vió venir y abrió la puerta trasera para dejar entrar a Nick y al zorro. Se sorprendió mucho al ver que tan rápido lo había calmado. Era la primera vez que actuaba tan gentil con alguien que no fuera ella. Era casi… paternal.

Nick pensó que este era un buen momento para adquirir tanta información como se pueda del zorro antes de que llegara a la estación. "Shh, estas bien. Hey, ¿Cuál es tu nombre, de todas formas? ¿Recuerdas tu nombre?

Le tomó algunos segundos para que los sollozos del animal se convirtieran en palabras coherentes, pero finalmente pudo soltarlo. En un susurro tembloroso, dijo, "M-m-i nombre e-e-s J-Joseph. J-Joseph S-Solomón.


End file.
